Tino Tonitini and Captain America: Civil War
Tino Tonitini and Captain America: Civil War is an upcoming sequel to ''Tino Tonitini and Captain America: The First Avenger ''and ''Tino Tonitini and Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''to be created by Sonic876, and N/A. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1991, Hydra sends the brainwashed Bucky Barnes to kill a motorist and steal a case full of super-soldier serum from his car. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, andWanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos, Nigeria. Wanda attempts to levitate away Rumlow as he detonates a suicide bomb, but the explosion destroys a building, killing several Wakandan relief workers. The international community responds with alarm and distrust of the Avengers. At the team's headquarters, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers. The team is divided over the accords: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels guilty for creating Ultron, leading to the later destruction in Sokovia, while Rogers is distrustful of governmental agendas and prefers the Avengers to remain free to act on their own. At a conference in Vienna where the Accords are to be ratified, a bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challavows to kill the bomber, whom security footage indicates is Barnes. Against Romanoff's advice, Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from commandos and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are captured. Barnes is soon released by Colonel Helmut Zemo, who uses Hydra's trigger words to question Barnes about the 1991 mission, then sends him on a rampage that allows Rogers and Wilson to escape. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away; when Barnes regains his senses, he explains that Zemo is responsible, and is heading to the Siberian facility where Barnes was held, ostensibly to unfreeze the other Winter Soldiers created with the stolen serum. Rogers recruits Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, and Vision, as well as young hero Peter Parker. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes to escape. The rest of Rogers' team is captured, while Rhodes is paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision. Romanoff reveals to Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, then disappears under the threat of being arrested for not operating under the accords. Stark follows Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian Hydra facility and reconciles with them, unaware that he has been pursued by T'Challa, who had been allowed to leave custody. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who then shows footage revealing it was Stark's parents whom Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers was aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. In the resulting fight, Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. Rogers departs with Barnes and leaves his shield behind. Content that he has achieved his goal of avenging his family's death in the Sokovia attack by destroying the Avengers from within, Zemo attempts suicide, but is stopped by T'Challa, who takes him in. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces that may let him walk again. Rogers breaks his comrades out of detainment and flees to Wakanda, where Barnes chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a Spider-Man symbol on his bedroom ceiling. Trivia * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Cool McCool, The Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, The Dazzlings, The College of Crooks, Broccoli Overlord, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ludo, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Kurumi Tokisaki, Janet, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Oogie Boogie, The Dazzlings, The College of Crooks, Broccoli Overlord, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ludo, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Kurumi Tokisaki, Janet, and Grizzle will work for Helmet Zemo. Heroes who side with Captain America Scenes * Bucky's mission * Lagos, Nigeria/hunting Crossbones/Wanda's mistake Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Censored films